Moving On
by JustCallMeLo
Summary: The most popular guy in school falls for the small town girl.
1. Prologue

**A/n: Rory is broken up with Dean and she has a car.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am in no way affiliated to the creators or the produces. I only own the story. **

**Prologue**

**The most popular guy in school, Tristan, was walking down the hall surrounded by girls and his best friend, but he couldn't pay attention to what they were saying. All he could do was watch her. Rory Gilmore. The only girl in the whole school he couldn't get. What happens when he finds out she may just like him back? Will he admit his feelings? Or be a jerk?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Classes were done for the day and Rory just wanted to get home. She just wanted to get out of there without anyone noticing her. Too late. She saw Louise walking toward her smiling and passing pink flyers to everyone she passed.**

"**Rory! Hey, do you have any plans tonight?"Louise asked knowing Rory had to go to her grandparents every Friday night.**

"**Yeah. I have to go to my grandparents house." she answered even though she knew where this was headed.**

"**Well, I'm having a party tonight. And I was hoping you would come," she said as she handed her a flyer, "Plus, a boy asked me to invite you." she said with a wink.**

"**Who?"Rory asked surprising herself. She had just broken up with her boyfriend 5 days ago and she is already interested in other boys.**

"**Tristan DuGrey." she said as she walked over to another person and handed them a flyer.**

**Rory was in shock as she walked to her car. Tristan DuGrey had a crush on her, Rory Gilmore. She got in her car and pulled out her phone. She dialed her house and waited for her mom to answer.**

"**Hello?" she heard her mom answer.**

"**Mom, can you get me out of dinner tonight?" she asked innocently.**

"**Oh no! Why?" her mom asked confused.**

"**I'm going to a party." she said pulling into the mall parking lot.**

"**Oh. Alright. Well, where are you?" Lorelai asked curiously. **

"**The mall." she whispered hoping she couldn't hear her.**

"**What! You're at the mall!" she screamed through the phone.**

"**Mom, I don't have any clothes." she said walking into the mall.**

"**Okay! Fine." Lorelai said pouting.**

"**I know you're pouting." Rory explained.**

"**Wow. You're good!" she said sarcastically.**

"**Okay, I'll be home in a hour or two." she said while walking into Abercrombie and Fitch.**

"**Okay. Bye. Love ya!" she heard as she hung up the phone.**

'**Oh this is cute!' she thought as the held up a blue tank-top with gold sequins around the neck. She looked at the price-tag and noticed it was only $25.99. She found a blue jean skirt that had a hole in the pocket. **

**When she got home, she showed her mom her clothes and got into the shower. When she came out of her room she looked great. The tank-top fit her perfectly. It showed about an inch of her stomach. The skirt came up about halfway up her thigh and it hung low on her hips.**

"**Wow, babe you look great." Lorelai said as she looked at Rory.**

"**Thanks. Can we go to Luke's before I leave?" she asked.**

"**Yeah. Drive me and I'll walk home." Lorelai said grabbing her coat.**

"**Alright!" Rory said as she grabbed her denim jacket.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When they got to Luke's the dinner crowd was just arriving. They got out of the car and walked in the diner. When everyone heard the bell chime, they turned around and their mouth dropped at the sight of Rory.**

"**Mom, why are they staring at me?" Rory said through her teeth.**

"**Because, their princess is all grown up. Just wait 'til Luke see's you. He'll kill me for letting you walk out of the house like that." she said pointing at Rory's outfit as she sat down on a stool at the counter. **

"**Sit." Lorelai commanded.**

"**I can't." Rory whispered.**

"**Why not?" **

"**I'm not staying." she said as Luke came out of the kitchen.**

"**Why?"**

"**I'll be late. Bye Mom! Bye Luke!" she shouted as she walked out of the diner.**

**-------------------------**

**Rory pulled up to a huge house filled with people.**

'**Here goes!' she thought as she rang the door bell.**

"**Rory!" Louise exclaimed when she opened the door.**

"**Hey." Rory said walking into the party.**

"**You look hot!" she said as she eyed Rory's outfit.**

"**Thanks, I guess." she said blushing.**

"**Come here," Louise said as she dragged Rory into another room where people were dancing to loud music. She told Rory to dance, even though all she did was go into another room where people were making-out and sit down and read a book she had stashed in her purse.**

"**What the hell, Summer! Why were you locked in the bathroom with Johnson!" she heard a very angry Tristan yell.**

"**We were, uh, looking for, uh, my earring." a girl she assumed to be Summer finally spit out.**

"**Whatever!" he said sitting down in a chair.**

"**Fine! If you don't believe me, I don't want to be you're girlfriend anymore! We're so over!" Summer said stomping off.**

"**Fine!" he said walking through a door.**

'**No, Rory! He's fine.' she told herself as she got up and went through the door Tristan had just gone through. She found him in what looked like a deserted ballroom with a piano in the middle. He was sitting at the piano while playing a song Rory had heard many times before. **

"**You spend all your time waiting.**

**For that second chance,**

**For the break that would make it okay.**

**There's always some reason,**

**To feel not good enough.**

**And it's hard at the end of the day."**

**She sat down on the bench beside him and sang along with him.**

"**I need some distraction,**

**Oh beautiful release.**

**Memories seep from my veins.**

**Let me be empty and weightless and,**

**maybe I'll find some peace tonight.**

**In the arms of the angel,**

**far away from here.**

**From this dark cold hotel room,**

**and the endlessness that you fear.**

**You are pulled from your wreckage,**

**Of your silent reverie.**

**In the arms of the angel,**

**may you find,**

**some comfort here.**

**So tired of the straight line.**

**And everywhere you turn,**

**There's vultures and thieves at your back.**

**And the storm keeps on twisting.**

**You keep building the lies,**

**That you make up for all that you lack.**

**It makes no difference.**

**Escaping one last time,**

**It's easier to believe this sweet madness.**

**Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."**

**They sat in silent for a long time.**

"**My mom used to say we were in the arms of an angel and then sing that song to me.**

"**It was the song they played at my grandmother's funeral." he said staring at his hands.**

"**You sing beautifully." she said looking at him in the eyes.**

"**So do you." he said honestly. He moved his head closer to hers and captured her lips with his. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory fell into the kiss almost as soon as she realized how she felt.

"Wait." she said as she pulled back.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he said as he stood up.

"No! It was great. But, it's you. And me. And I just broke up with my boyfriend. And you are amazing. And I just...I need...kiss me!" she said standing up and grabbing his face.

"Okay." he said quickly before he brushed his lips against her. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She quickly allowed it and let him back her up against a wall. After awhile, they pulled back for a breath.

"I have to go find Lane." Rory said not making any movements to leave.

"Okay." he said not letting her go.

"I'll call you." she said smiling.

"How do you know my number?" he asked skeptically.

"Paris." she explained.

"Oh, okay. Go find Lane. Call me when you get home." he commanded.

"Why? Will you worry about me?" she whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea." he said as he kissed her one last time.

"Bye." she said before turning around and walking out the door.

"Lane!" Rory said as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey, you ready?" Lane asked looking at Rory's smiling face.

"Yeah!" she said grabbing her hand.

Rory was answering all of Lane's questions.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked while trying to maintain her excitement.

"Oh my God! The best." she said smiling as she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers.

They pulled into the Gilmore's driveway and Rory grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car.

"Mom!" she yelled as she ran through out the house. When she walked into the living room she saw something she thought she would never see.

Luke and Lorelai kissing.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh, my God! Gross! Uh, I'm gonna go to, um, the- bye." Rory said as she ran into her bedroom. _What was that? Luke and Mom. Mom and Luke_, she thought to herself.

"Rory?" Lorelai said knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Rory said getting up to turn on her computer.

"Okay, we need to talk about that. What you saw, it just happened. We haven't been dating. How do you feel about it?" Lorelai asked sitting down on Rory's bed.

"It's fine. You two are finally getting together. Everyone knows you guys are meant to be together." Rory said, surprising Lorelai.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna yell or throw things?" Lorelai asked cringing.

" No. I'm fine." she said smiling.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Lorelai asked jumping up and down on Rory's bed.

"Well, I kinda met someone. Tristan. Remember? I told you about him. He was upset about something. I don't remember. I think over a girl. And I followed him into a room and found him playing a piano and singing "Angel". I told him he was a good singer and we kinda kissed." she said looking as if she'd slept with a coat hanger in her mouth.

"Oh, wow. Well, good for you, Rory." Lorelai said sincerely.

"I'm so happy. Oh, and I told him I'd call him when I got home. So..." Rory said looking at the door.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Goodnight."

"Night." Rory said as she picked up the phone and dialed Tristan's number.

"Hello?" Tristan's voice answered.

"Hey."

"Hi. Did you get home okay?"

"Yeah. Tristan, what are we going to do?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm in love with you Rory. But I'll do whatever you want. If you want to wait to tell people that's okay. It's up to you."

"Let's go ahead and come out with it. It's hard keeping secrets."

"I know. Trust me."

"Okay, so Monday."

"Monday."

"Bye."

"Bye." Tristan said. When he heard the dial tone he added, "I love you."


End file.
